The present invention relates to electrical connectors such as audio, video and data connectors.
The use of mobile consumer electronic devices is on the rise. Such devices often communicate with other electronic devices or charging stations via one or more connectors disposed in a connector-cable assembly. The increased complexity and functions performed by such devices, i.e., smart-phones, media players, and the like, require new approaches to the electrical connectors that such devices use.
Many standard data connectors are only available in sizes that are limiting factors in making portable electronic devices smaller. Furthermore, many conventional data connectors, such as a USB connector, can only mate with a corresponding connector in a single, specific orientation. It is sometimes difficult for the user to determine whether such a connector is oriented in the correct insertion position. In addition to the orientation problem, even when such a connector is properly aligned, the insertion and extraction of the connector is not always precise, and may have an inconsistent feel. Further, even when the connector is fully inserted, it may have an undesirable degree of wobble that may result in either a faulty connection or breakage. Moreover, many conventional connectors have an interior cavity that is prone to collecting and trapping debris which may interfere with the electrical connections and affect signal integrity.
Many other commonly used data connectors, including standard USB connectors, mini USB connectors, FireWire connectors, as well as many of the proprietary connectors used with common portable media electronics, suffer from some or all of these deficiencies.